


Snapshot

by Prehensilizing



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prehensilizing/pseuds/Prehensilizing
Summary: It's time Morty learned a little bit about Rick's past.





	Snapshot

            This was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea.

            But, Morty had kissed him earlier - actually _kissed_ him. And that was problematic, to say the least.

            Rick's heart battered at his ribcage. He watched uneasily as Morty thumbed happily through the album. He'd snatch it away if he could, but it was too late now.

            "I can't believe you kept all these," Morty chuckled, tracing the outer edge of another photo. His own face smiled serenely back at him.

            "Yeah, well," Rick shrugged, face reddening. He hoped Morty would stop soon. Only one more page now until... there it was.

            Morty paused. He was quiet for a long time.

            "Is that mom? As a baby?" he asked eventually.

            "Yeah," Rick sighed. "That's Beth."

            "And is that... you?"

            "Yeah."

            Neither said anything for a long time. Rick's eyes never left Morty's face. Morty's gaze was glued to the old Polaroid.

            Rick sat up in a hospital bed, fully gowned and glowing. Newborn Beth lay in his arms, rolled up in a blanket. Half of the picture was folded over. Morty gently prised it free of its plastic casing and unfolded it. A man stood beside the hospital bed, face angled away from the camera. Morty didn't recognize him.

            "Is that... my grandpa? Mom's dad?"

            Rick took the picture from him, folding it up again.

            "I'm your grandpa."

            Morty met his eyes. He nodded.

            "I know."

            Rick's eyebrows raised slightly.

            "That's it?" he asked incredulously. "No, no protest? No questions?"

            Morty gazed at him thoughtfully.

            "You used to be a woman?" he asked finally.

            "Yeah. Physically."

            "A-and you gave birth to my mom."

            "Yeah."

            "There's, there's nothing I'm missing here?"

            "Uh... no."

            Morty grinned a cockeyed grin. "Then why are you so worried?"

            "I, uh," Rick stammered. A faint flush rose to his cheeks.

            "You're my grandpa," Morty reiterated. "I, I don't care what you used to be. You're uh, you're happy now though? Right?"

            "Call no man happy."

            Morty rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, yeah. But you're comfortable? You're not like... uncomfortable with your body?"

            "Not anymore." Rick shook his head.

            "Then that's all I need to know. Isn't it?" He placed a hand on Rick's cheek.

            Rick closed his eyes.

            "Mort..." he breathed. There was no more fear in his voice. Morty stood on his toes, leaning up to kiss his grandfather. Rick made no protest.

            "Y'know," the old man sighed wearily, tethering the boy to him with his arms. "It's still incest."

            Morty giggled helplessly.

            "What?" Rick's brow furrowed. "Why are you laughing?"

            "You're not scared. You don't care that it's incest."

            "I care!"

            "You kissed me back."

            "You're an attractive person," Rick retorted with a shrug.

            "You're more worried I'd stop liking you, if you were a woman. Than if this is incest."

            "Fuck off, Morty."

            Rick smiled.


End file.
